I found you
by bubbles-13-badwolf
Summary: Rose is depressed after the duplicate doctors death. The real doctor shows up and things get interesting. (rated m for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

"Rose, I'm so sorry." The duplicate whispered to her.  
"No, you can't leave me here! You promised!" she screamed.  
The duplicate held her hand as he slowly slipped away. She reached forward over his limp body to kiss him but her belly prevented her from going any further.  
She was 8 1/2 months pregnant with the duplicate's child. Tears started to fall from her eyes. She could feel the anger and sadness well up in her.  
"Rose honey" Jackie whispered as she attempted to soothe her daughter. "Don't touch me!" she screamed. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed.  
she suddenly realised the hurt look on her mother's face. "I'm sorry." she tried. "I...I just..." she stammered "No, I get it. YOu need your space, I mean your husband just died." her mother said obvoiusly wounded.  
"I think i need to go for a walk. To, you know, cool off." she said through her sobbs. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her coat and walked toward the door. "Don't be long, I need help here and i don't want that baby to come in the forest hear me?" Jackie yelled as Rose walked out the door.  
"Yeah." Rose said quitly walking out the door of their enormous mansion. She strolled into the forest at the edge of their property. Rose was sitting in her favorite spot where the sun was almost always shining. She used to spend hours here before her tummy became the size of a watermellon. There was a fresh-water creek and an apple tree nearby. Sitting there thinking about the REAL doctor. The time lord with two hearts. The madman with the blue box. Her favorite person in all of time. Sitting there thinking, she heard a familliar noise coming from deeper in the forest. The tardis! No, it couldn't be!  
The tardis and the doctor were in a different dimension! But somehow it was! She ran as fast as she could towards the noise. Tree branches whipped her face and pulled her hair. She didn't care, she wanted to see him. She NEEDED to see him. She came to a sudden stop in the middle of a feild. There it was. The beautiful, blue tardis. She couldn't believe her eyes! She ran towards the door and swung it open. There he was, looking as stunned as she was. He didn't recognise his Rose at first but then realised where he was. "Rose! Oh my god Rose!" The doctor yelled as he ran towards the door and embraced her in a tight hug. he pulled back to look at the rose he left 2 years ago.  
"You're huge! Geez! you guys had some fun." He teased raising his eyebrows.  
"Oh shut up you!" she yelled happily as she hugged her doctor tightly not wanting to let go.  
"So where is he?" The doctor said grinning and obviously happy he had found his Rose again.  
"He...You just missed him. He passed away this morning." Rose said looking at her watermellon belly. "Oh, I'm so sorry. How have you been since then?" The doctor asked.  
Rose didn't answer. She knew if she did she would start to cry again. She just fell into the doctor's arms and sat there, smelling the musky sweetness she knew so well. "When is he/she due?" the doctor asked, still hugging Rose.  
"Maybell is due on the 29th." She replied.  
"On the 29th?! Why thats, thats, 3 weeks away!" The doctor yelled shocked.  
"I know!" Rose replied laughing.  
"Do you want a lift back home?" The doctor asked.  
"Yeah, that'd be great." Rose said stepping further into the tardis.  
The tardis hummed happily for her return. "Hello old girl." ROse said smiling. "Is my room still here?" Rose asked as she turned to face the doctor who was fiddling with something on the console.  
"Just the way you left it." He replied, not looking away from whatever it was he was doing.  
Rose turned to the correct hallway and found the pink door the tardis had made just for her. She lightly pushed the door open and looked inside. Her unmade bed was still there, her messy workspace looked exactly like she remembered. Cluttered with papers and pencils. She heard a knock at the door and whirled around to see the doctor leaning on the door frame. His pretty, hazel eyes looked at her with such intensity. She didn't dare look away.  
"You know, it's been lonely at night with nobody to curl up with and have a cup of tea." the doctor said as he walked towards her.  
He grabbed her waist ignoring her belly. He looked deep into her emerald eyes. He leaned in as close a he could and pressed his lips on hers. He kissed her hard. She pushed back kissing him harder. Rose pulled away and rested her forehead on his. "God i missed you!" Rose gasped.  
"Me too." The doctor whispered back.  
"Mom will be wondering where i am." Rose said quickly as she broke the romantic embrace.  
"Right." the doctor said dissapointed.  
He messed around with some stuff on the console and away they zoomed towards Rose's house. The tardis took them right into the living room. When they stepped out laughing, They noticed Jackie dumbfounded in the kitchen. Suddenly there was a light splash at Rose's feet.  
"Oh! Doctor Screw 3 weeks! Maybell's coming NOW!

FOR MORE TELL ME IN THE COMMENT BOX. :3 -BADWOLF 


	2. Chapter 2

"Now? What do you mean now? You said three weeks!" The doctor said obviously stunned.  
"Mom call the hospital! We need an ambulance!" Rose yelled.  
"No need! Get in the tardis! There's a hospital in there. Hurry!" The doctor said picking up Rose ad kicking open the door of the Tardis.  
He ran in carrying Rose and jackie followed them down the hallway into a door with a red cross on it. In there, everything was white. In the middle there was a table perfect for Rose. In the corner, there was a crib for Maybell. They walked in and The doctor put Rose on the table and Jackie rushed over to the table to comfort her daughter. The doctor was running back and forth preparing things for Rose's delivery. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Rose screamed out.  
"Rose!" The doctor rushed over to the table and grabbed rose's free hand. "Are you okay?!" He said frantically.  
"Yeah just a contractio-AAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed squeezing Jackie and the doctor's hand.  
The doctor let go of her hand and rushed down to prop up her feet.  
"Okay Rose, On the count of three, Push. 1, 2, 3! Push!" The doctor yelled.  
Rose pushed as hard as she could.  
"Okay, One more time, Push!" The doctor yelled.

.

Three painfull hours later .

.  
"Rose, she's beautiful." The doctor said.  
"You know, She's tecnically yours." Rose gleemed as she handed the baby to the doctor.  
"Mine?" The doctor looked surprised.  
"Yes, yours. The duplicate is gone now and your here, and, you guys have the same genetic makeup. So...tecnically she's yours too." Rose said smiling happily at the doctor.  
The doctor took Maybell from Rose. He stared down at the beautiful baby in his arms. The baby with thick brown hair and shining blue eyes. A smile spread across his face. "I'm a dad." He whispered. He started to feel tears well up in his eyes. Tears started to stream down his face. He started sobbing. "I'm a dad Rose! I'm a dad!" He said between sobbs.  
"Yes, yes you are. And I'm a mother." Rose said happily.

.

2 days later .

.  
"Thank you for sticking around this long. You don't know how much it means to me." Rose said cuddling closer to the doctor. 't They were sitting on Rose's couch in her living room watching a movie and having a cup of tea. She jumped up and ran to the kitchen to get a pen and paper.

.

earlier that day .

.  
"Rose, Can i ask you a question?" The doctor asked shyly.  
"Well of course you can." Rose said sweetly.  
The doctor turned to her, he looked deeply into Rose's eyes, grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. He had all the confidence in the world because he knew she would say yes.  
"Rose." He said deeply *pause for effect* he thought. "Will you marry me?"he said pulling her even closer. "Oh doctor! Of course i will!" She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

.

current .

.  
Rose lept back onto the couch and set the paper down on the coffee table.  
"So, who should we invite to the wedding?" Rose said happily.  
She looked over to the doctor. He was looking at her intensly. She looked down and saw the unforgetable 10 inch bulge in between the doctor's legs. She looked up and smiled. She slid her hands across his leg and up to the bulge. She unzipped his trousers. His length flipped out. She gasped. She remembered it being long but not this long! her hands gripped it and rubbed it up and down. She could hear the moans and gasps escaping from his mouth. "Oh god rose!" the doctor said between gasps. Rose looked up at him. She could see pleasure in his eyes. She leaned down and kissed the tip of his length. He moaned loudly. (thank god jackie wasn't home)  
She took the tip into her mouth and flicked it on his tip. He moaned even louder. She sank deeper onto his cock and let her throat relax around it. The doctor was moaning even louder now. He was trying so hard not to blow but he couldn't help it. He let loose. His muscles tightened up and it felt like fireworks were going off inside him. His whole body tingled and twitched. Rose knew he was going to let loose in her throat. She didn't care. A few moments later, she felt the gooey cum shoot into her mouth.

more later -badwolf 


End file.
